The Tale of Prism
by InkiCrow
Summary: After Malachite has been released and defeated by a mysterious gem named Prism, Lapis must find Jasper alongside a family of three to stop her before she leaves the town of Redstone towards Beach City.
1. Day 1

**Steven Universe:**

 **Tale of Prism**

 **By Inki Crow**

 _ **Day 1:**_

Down on the bottom of the ocean, lies a beast of enourmous power and rage... well, to tell you the truth, it's actually Malachite. Lapis has been going through pain for just months since she merged with Jasper. However, she wasn't expecting that she would break earlier than expected.

Now with Jasper in control again, Malachite breaks the chains and rises to the surface, rushing to land, ready to start her hunt once again. Near her location was a town named Redstone, on the side of swamps and beach, it was a a calm place. But that calmness wouldn't last long, as Malachite emerges from the sea, heading towards the town. As the townspeople scream and scatter in panic, Malachite raises her hand, as giant waves are summoned ready to devastate the town. Malachite laughs maniacly as she sends the waves to run over everything in its path, however, the waves were cut by a mysterious beam of light, reducing greatly the waves' magnitude, only drowning the beach. Malachite raises her sight, and she saw in the distance a gray figure with glowing hair. The figure jump to land close to her, and seeing clearer, it was a female, gray skin, glowing hair that changes colors, three black eyes, with blue, red and green pupils, and she was wearing a white long jacket with blue, red and green accents. Before Malachite could make a move, the woman spoke...

 _?: You could at go through the town without wrecking anything._

Malachite didn't know how to reply, nor did she cared. Then the woman extended like waiting for a salutation.

 _Prism: Name's Prism, well, that's a nickname the town gave me. It sounds way better than my actual name..._

 _Malachite: ..._

 _Prism: It's of good manners to shake hands and exchange names. It ain't that difficult._

Malachite extends her hand as to accept Prism's salutation, only to clench her fist and crush her whole. Suddenly, her hand was sliced open by Prism using a sword of light.

 _Malachite: GAH!_

 _Prism: Sooo I guess you're not here for a friendly conversation._

 _Malachite: You'll pay for that!_

 _Prism: Makes sense, I still have to pay yesterday's bills._

And so, Malachite rushes towards Prism, leaving a trail of damage as she strikes Prism, only for her to dodge over and counter with a kick in the face. Malachite gets angrier and she raises a hand from the sea and tries to crush Prism. Prism dodges the attack and climbs the water arm to then jump and strike Malachite on the face using dual light swords, and it cut Malachite's arms more and damaged her torso. Malachite seeing that she's not having a good time, she raises the sea and attacks Prism with a massive barrage of water needles. Prism deflects needles with light fast sword swings, it looks like illusions of multiple Prisms, and she jumps towards Malchite to land a killing blow, slicing Malachite's torso open.

 _Malachite: This can't be! I just broke from her prison!_

 _Prism: And now you go down there again!_

And POOF! Malachite's massive body was turned to dust as the only thing remaining from her fall were her gems.

 _Prism: That was easy. In fact way to easy. I was expecting a bit of a challenge, since the giant lady thing..._

Prism looks at the gems, and begins to think...

All is pitch black for a while. Now Lapis finally wakes up, and she finds that she's just herself, no longer in a fusion state. Lapis was full of joy, but it suddenly turned into fear. Jasper was nowhere to be seen, and this worried Lapis, and spawned many questions. Where is Jasper? Is she still hunting down Steven? And where is she? Lapis stands up, she's at a beach at almost midnight, however when she turns to see the town, it's not Beach City that she's standing on. She walks towards the town, but then a whispering voice stops her.

 _"Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"_

 _"It's proper manners to shake hands and exchange names. It's not hard."_

 _"Now turn around and shake my hand."_

Lapis slowly turns around, she sees a shadow figure of a man, then this man extends his hand to give his greeting. Lapis, hesitant, gives her hand and accepts it.

 _End of Day 1_


	2. Day 2

**Day 2:**

The shadow slowly goes away, revealing a young man, with blue eyes, but one of them was blind and scarred, gray hair and wearing a black jacket with blue accents. They both shake hands.

 _Light: That wasn't so hard now, was it? Name's Light. So you're a gem, huh? That's funny, cuz' we also have a gem living here. You saw her, right?_

 _Lapis: Yes, I..._

For a moment she thought of the fact that she was part of the one who attacked Prism.

 _Lapis: I did saw her, she looked powerful._

 _Light: I know, right? ... I'm sorry. Talking like a parrot again. What's your name?_

 _Lapis: My... my name is Lapis Lazuli._

 _Light: Lapis Lazuli? Sounds like a mouthful. Can I just call you Lazz?_

Lapis agrees, and Light watches the night sky. It looked beautiful, however, Light was kind of nervous.

 _Light: Looks like we can't stay outside, things get dangerous at nighttime._

 _Lapis: What do you mean?_

 _Light: Redstone can be calm and peaceful at day, but at night is where the real stuff happens, and it's best to stay close to a nightguard at the time. Wait... I'm at shift tonight. Looks like I'm late for my post, anyway, do you have a place to stay?_

 _Lapis: No, but I..._

 _Light: Oh, then I can find you a place._

 _Lapis: Thanks, but I'll be just fine. I must find Jasper before-_

 _Light: Jasper?_

 _Lapis: Big orange woman, with facepaint and is always cranky._

 _Light: Oh, and if she's like that, leave that to me. That's my job._

 _Lapis: I need to find her!_

 _Light: No, what you need is shelter. Trust me, you don't wanna know how this place gets when night falls._

 _Lapis: I knwo what I'm doing._

 _Light: You do?_

Lapis remains silent after that reply, thinking of what to do or where to start.

 _Light: Come on, I'll buy you a cookie. Then we can find you a place._

Lapis couldn't refuse, since Light was determined to help her, and apparently if she tries to refuse, Light would still insist. They arrive at a place called Viti's Bakery, and Light went rushing to the counter, and ordered two white chocolate macadamia nut cookies. Light sits down near Lapis and gives her a cookie. Lapis just looks at it.

 _Light: I know you gems don't need to eat, but just for the warm and fuzzy feeling._

Hearing Light say this, Lapis takes a bit off the cookie. For a few seconds it felt weird, but after taking another bite, it felt like how Light described, warm, sweet, and gave that fuzzy feeling. Lapis couldn't resist to take another bite, and another one, and another one, until she ate it all. She was a bit sad that it was gone. Light was happy that she loved it, he gave her his, still unbitten.

 _Light: Ah, don't worry. Have mine, I already had my portion of sugar today._

Lapis is hesitant to bite, but Light just gives a smile. Then she took a big bite from it, with stars in her eyes, just savoring every bite of it.

 _Light: Anyway, we should think where you can stay for the night. There's a motel nearby that you can rent for one night._

They head to this motel Light mentioned, once they arrived, the reception was closed. This angered Light.

 _Light: What in the name of dough! What kind of motel would close their reception afterhours!_

 _Lapis: Is something wrong?_

 _Light: Nothing's wrong... There's... there's still an option._

So they take off again to a two-floored house. Once at the door, Light gets the keys and opens the door. Inside they enter to the living room of the house.

 _Light: Welcome to my humble home. Bathroom's upstairs when you need to take a shower-_

 _Lapis: This is your house?_

 _Light: Yeah. Oh, my family lives here too. Don't worry, they're nice people._

Then a girl with red eyes comes down from upstairs in her pajamas, and sees Lapis. She looks intregued by her presence and starts to have thoughts in her head.

 _Violet: So you brought a girl in the house, eh?_

 _Light: Hey, Violet._

 _Violet: Who is she? Girlfriend? Some wife I didn't know about?_

 _Light: Neither. I just met her at the coast._

 _Violet: Z'dat so?_

 _Light: Lazz, this is my sister, Violet. She's always like this when I get close to a girl._

 _Violet: Hey!_

 _Light: Anyway, can you let Lazz here borrow some of your PJs for the night? And maybe a bed?_

 _Violet: Pajamas, yes. My bed, absolutely not! I can let people borrow my stuff, but one of em ain't my bed!_

Light looks annoyed at her answer. But he had another idea.

 _Light: It's cool. You can use my bed._

 _Violet: On second thought, why don't you use my bed instead?_

 _Lapis: It's alright. I don't need sleep. Only a roof, right?_

 _Light: Suit yourself. I'm heading to my night shift, otherwise the guys are gonna have my hind. Oh, try to take a shower, it kills the tension._

After that, Light leaves and locks the door. Lapis was confused of what happened. He just met her and suddenly just wants to help her, that kind of personality reminded her of someone. But believing what he said, Lapis went to the bathroom, and took a shower. During that time, her worries were washed away by the water stream. However, another worry surfaced, the probability of Jasper running amok. While Lapis is there taking a shower, she could be anywhere wrecking havoc, or worse, heading to Beach City towards Steven. She couldn't drown that thought. After she closes the valve and leaves the shower, she finds pajamas laying neatly on the bathroom sink. There was also a note:

"Don't use my brother's room, it's hecka messy.

Violet."

Reading this gave Lapis a bit of curiosity, but she'd rather listen to his sister's warning for now. She puts on the pajamas, long cotton pants and a tee with a cute pink cube smiling on it, and they were pretty comfy. She then proceeds to the living room, and sat on the sofa, where she stayed there, thinking of what she thought she brought here. Jasper being free and about, and probably Steven is in danger, all she could think of was to just bust out and head straight to him, but she doesn't know where Beach City is exactly located. All of that thought suddenly made her feel faint and eventually she blacked out.

When she wakes up, it was morning. She could smell something coming from the kitchen. Light then came from the door.

 _Light: Good morning, sunshine. Breakfast is ready._

 _?: No, it's not!_

 _Light: Heh._

Light heads to the kitchen, and Violet comes down excited for breakfast. Lapis follows them to the kitchen. She sees another person cooking, tall, skinny guy with green eyes and a dusty shirt, goggles and overalls, cooking breakfast.

 _Light: Hey, bro. This is the girl I was talking about._

 _Gamma: Ah, so you're the gem he brought here without giving us warning. My name is Gamma._

Lapis was a bit hesitant to return the greet.

 _Light: He's okay._

 _Lapis: I'm Lapis Lazuli, it's nice to meet you, Gamma._

 _Light: ...Breakfast is on fire._

 _Gamma: GAAAH! Are you kidd- wait, there's-_

Violet and Light burst with laughter. Lapis is trying to hold her laughter.

 _Gamma: Light! That wasn't funny!_

 _Light: You're feeling a bit hot-headed, bro?_

 _Gamma: LIGHT!_

 _Violet: You need to chill out, brother._

 _Gamma: YOU TOO?!_

 _Light: I'm taking you're feeling already on fire._

 _Gamma: YOU'RE A BAD INFLUENCE TO THIS CHILD!_

 _Light: Come on, can't you take a joke?_

 _Gamma: I'M TRYING TO PREPARE BREAKFAST!_

Because of Light's jokes and Gamma's crude reaction, Lapis couldn't help it, and bursts with laughter too.

 _Light: See what I mean? She gets it. Laughter is the right recipe._

After a while, the breakfast was ready, and four plates were set on the table, with omelette and bacon ready. Lapis questions why there's a plate for her.

 _Gamma: Bon appetit._

 _Light: Go on, Lazz. Gamma may be salty, but he's a good chef._

Lapis took a bite from the omelette, and her eyes were filled with shine. She began to eat the breakfast fast, just taking a pause to taste the exquisite meal.

 _Light: Anyway, I have to take Violet to school, and then head to work. Take care, Lazz, and I hope you find whoever you're looking for._

 _Violet: And don't forget to leave my pajamas in my room when you leave._

When it was her time to leave, Lapis leaves Violet's pajamas and wears her old clothes again, and sets out to explore the town and perhaps find Jasper. She tries to memorize the town's layout and the locations, including the shops. Then she passes near Viti's, the bakery that Light took her to last night. She goes in because she feels like she wants to taste another cookie, and by surprise finds Light behind the counter as an employee.

 _Lapis: Light, you work here?_

 _Light: Yeah. I have a family to feed, you know._

 _Lapis: I would like a..._

Lapis looks at the gallery of cookie flavors, and decides with one.

 _Lapis: I would like the double chocolate chip one._

Light gets the cookie and wraps it neatly.

 _Light: That'll be $1.99._

 _Lapis: Eh?_

 _Light: You have money to pay for it, right?_

For a moment, Lapis was nervous. She didn't thought she needed money to pay for a cookie, and she didn't know the coin used on Earth.

 _Light: You might wanna check your pockets just in case._

Lapis checks for any pockets and surprisingly she finds three dollars. She's clueless of how did those get in there. But she pays for the cookie and starts to eat it.

 _Light: At least tonight I'm not taking night guard duties. It's kinda hard to keep two jobs in one day, especially at night time. Hey, that reminds me, tonight we're having gaming night. You should come! Well, if you have time. We get to play fighting games until midnight, and eat of Gamma's cookies. If you thought the cookies from here are good, wait until you taste Gamma's baking._

 _Lapis: I don't know. I appreciate your kindness but I must find Jasper._

 _Light: You mean the big woman behind you?_

Lapis turns around desperately and sees that it was indeed Jasper.

 _Jasper: Found you._

Jasper grabs Lapis on the head and forcefully pulls her out of the establishment.

 _Lapis: Light!_

Light tried to stop Jasper, only to be clobbered through the wall. Then Prism arrives at the shop, about to order a cookie. Then sees Jasper grabbing Lapis by the head.

 _Prism: So I'll take that from the two of you, you're the bad guy._

Jasper immediately sends a punch to Prism, but Prism blocks and holds the punch, then she lifted Jasper up and slammed her to the ground, the she lift her up again, and slammed her down again, and again, and again, and again, and again, andagainandagainandagainandagainandagain, and then she threw her out of the establishment, crashing the glass.

 _Prism: That was pathetic... Hey, blue girl, shouldn't you check on your cookie friend?_

 _Lapis: But what about her?_

 _Prism: Meh, she's not going far._

Then Prism leaves the shop to pursue Jasper. Lapis checks on Light's condition, he was on the otther side of the wall.

 _Lapis: Light!_

 _Light: It's fine. I'm used to this kind of beating._

But when he comes out, he has an arm crippled and bleeds from the mouth.

 _Lapis: Light, you have red goo coming out of your mouth._

 _Light: Dang it. Guess, I'll be heading to the hospital again. Oh, if you have time, go to my place. Gamma's gonna make cookies._

 _Lapis: I know. You told me._

 _Light: Did I? Well, I'm off. Ow._

While taking another bite of a cookie, she thinks either to go to his place again, or find Jasper, but after seeing Prism handle her like literally a toothpick, she was considering to go, but still remains worried if Jasper could manage to get away. Then another thought surfaced, "I want to go home." If what Light said is true, then Jassper wouldn't have a chance to chase her back to homeworld, even though there might be the possibility that she would be captured once she arrived. She would go to Light's house, just to spend more time and later give her goodbyes.

Already dawn, Lapis arrives at Light's, and knocks the door. Light opens the door.

 _Light: Oh. Sup, Lazz. You did came._

 _Lapis: How's your arm, Light?_

 _Light: The doctor let me out early because I was healing fast... a bit too fast... but that I'll be fine and dandy in a few weeks. Oh, come in._

Lapis goes inside, and greeted with a warm welcome.

 _Gamma: Oh, greetings, Lapis. It's good to have you with us._

 _Violet: We're playing Mischief Mask DX!_

Lapis greeted them with a smile. She sits on the sofa, beside Gamma. All-Fudge cookies were served, and the game was ready. Round 1 was Gamma versus Violet. The match was breathtaking, but Gamma won. Light passed his turn, since he had a broken arm, he couldn't handle the controller well, so it was Gamma versus Lapis. Light explained the controls and how to perform combos and stuff. Gamma lost, Light congratulated her. Then it was Lapis versus Violet. Lapis lost by the bare minimum.

 _Light: Well, you can't win 'em all._

Lapis wanted Light to play, but he pointed out that he had his arm with a cast, and it would be difficult to play. The others also wanted him to play, and Light accepted. He took the controller and got himself in a comfortable position to handle the controller. It was Light versus Violet, she was confident that she could win, but the battle didn't last long, as Light gets the win. Then it was Light versus Gamma, and their round lasted even less than Violet. The it was Light versus Lapis, she was a bit nervous after seeing Light beat his siblings in record time, but she took the challenge and surprisingly, her match lasted longer than Violet, but still loses to Light.

 _Light: Well, what do ya know. You almost had me._

And so they stayed playing that same game, getting pride and rage as victories and defeats come and go, until midnight. Then Gamma and Violet fell asleep, while Light and Lapis were still playing. Their last round has ended, and Light finally puts down the controller.

 _Light: Okay, I'm dropping out, my hands are shaking._

With so, Lapis also puts down the controller.

 _Lapis: Light, I'm still thinking. Is Prism able to capture Jasper?_

 _Light: Well, gems did came here with hostile purposes and none could tell the tale. Why?_

 _Lapis: I don't know if i can trust her to handle her..._

 _Light: She will, and besides, even if this Jasper character leaves the city, she's gonna be really lost. I mean, she's an outworld gem, right?_

 _Lapis: ..._

 _Light: So you're gonna take off tomorrow, eh?_

 _Lapis: How did you-_

 _Light: Gamma told me when you got knocked out the other night, you said things like "Stay away!" and "I want to go home!"._

 _Lapis: Oh..._

 _Light: ...So where you heading?_

 _Lapis: Homeworld._

 _Light: Heh, going home fills you with determination. I'm guessing you have someone really special up there just waiting for you to come home._

 _Lapis: What?_

 _Light: You know, a sister, brother, or just a childhood friend. Well, "childhood" friend._

 _Lapis: No..._

 _Light: ... I'm sorry, I just assumed that you had someone waiting for you out there, since you sounded determined when you answered "Homeworld"._

For a moment, Lapis contemplated at Light's answer, and then she began to have doubts.

 _Lapis: Light, what does "home" mean to you?_

 _Light: Hm? These two dorks sleeping. No matter how far I am from anywhere, as long as I'm with them, I'm always home. Anyway, that's just me. What about you, Lazz?_

 _Lapis: Huh?_

 _Light: Is there anything here that keeps you going?_

 _Lapis: No._

 _Light: ... You're a bad liar. I can see it in your eyes. There is something on Earth that keeps you here._

 _Lapis: !_

 _Light: Just be honest about it. I won't tell anyone._

 _Lapis: ...There is this boy. He's someone very kind, and he helped me twice. And for him, I imprisoned Jasper along with myself at the bottom of the ocean._

 _Light: ... You seem to be lucky. Nobody even bothers to visit us._

 _Lapis: So... what do you think? Either should I leave or not..._

 _Light: Well, I can't make you decide, but I'll leave you with this question: Would you rather return to your homeworld and live the rest of your life alone, or stay here on Earth forever and be around with the people that care about you._

With that question, Lapis' doubts got even stronger. Light was right, if she goes back, she would be alone, but if she stayed, she could be with her friend. But she was still considering to leave.

 _Light: If you're still thinking of leaving, I can see you take off. Would that make you feel better?_

Even though Lapis was uncomfortable to answer, she agreed with a smile.

 **End of Day 2**


End file.
